POTC: Curse of the black pearl1
by ALICExRxH
Summary: This is basically the first movie but with my OC, but with a couple of twists along the way. hope you like it. R
1. Memories at sea

**Ok so this is my first POTC fan fiction, I hope u like it…I know lots of people do this kind of thing, and mine is different because of my OC obviously. And I would like to add little twists which other writers OC's do not have so you know, enjoy, and please REVIEW…please ****J**

Chapter 1

Rosa Callehaye looked out upon the dark blue abyss in silence. She had always envied the sea, it had freedom and power, nothing to fear as it stole lives away from the innocent souls and…well, the not so innocent souls. To her life as it were was a bore. Nothing to see and nothing to do without it being deemed "Inappropriate". the sea was the reason both her parents had wound up dead. Her father had been a merchant sailor, his body was found lifeless on the ship as it washed ashore in pieces after being claimed by the sea. Her mother had been Rosa Callehaye also, but this time a notorious pirate sailing the seas aboard her ship the indigo star. A ship which flew over the surface of the sea, purple sails flying high, the largest of which held the while mark of a skull above two crossing swords. She had been imprisoned by the Navy whilst pregnant with her daughter. And after giving birth was swiftly hung.

Rosa Junior was raised under the watchful eye Governor Swann of Port Royale, who had agreed to bring Rosa up as a sister and good friend to his young daughter Elizabeth.

Only last year the Swann family Doctor proclaimed Rosa mentally ill. He said that "her unstable mind was likely to results in swift changes in mood often for no seen reason and a heightened sense of these moods sometimes meaning they were heard to regain control."

Rosa looked out at the sea and is grateful for the kindness and understanding of the Governor, although she and Elizabeth have grown steadily apart since childhood due to differences in opinions and interests they have always remained respectful, civil friends.

Rosa felt a chill bite at her arms and ankle and she looked down and saw that she was wearing no shoes and a mere nightgown as she stood down at the port. I light appeared behind her casting a shadow on the ground as a firm but kind hand grabbed her arm.

"My Miss Callehaye! You shall freeze out here, lets get you back to Governor Swann's house, what on earth were you thinking?" James Norrington took off his coat and quickly wrapped Rosa in it, before lifting her into his arms and walking her to the large house past the gates.

Once they had gotten inside James gently put Rosa down and got a maid to fetch the Governor and put her back to bed.

Rosa was escorted up the stairs by a maid as she was still a little dazed. She caught the Governor talking to Norrington as she came up onto the hallway.

"Lucky I found her really, she would have frozen. How she got out I don't know?…Carried her back to save her poor feet.!" The voices faded into the background as Rosa was taken back to her bedroom.

Two maids bathed and washed her grazed feet as she sat on the edge of her bed, and once they were wrapped up in soft bandages they helped her changed out of the cold, dirty nightgown and into a fresh one before getting her safely into bed.

Governor Swann nodded politely in thank to the two maids as he quietly came into Rosa's room, he gently sat down at the end of her bed and sighed.

"Oh Rosa, what shall we do with you!" He chuckled, " Norrington tells me you were down at the docks when he found you, and lucky her did or who knows what could have happened. Tell me Rosa can you recall why you felt the need to go to the docks at this time of the night, when I'm sure Elizabeth would have been delighted with taking you herself today?"

"I can't remember father I really can't, it was like one minute I was lying in bed and the next I was walking along the docks and stood at the end of the jetty. I'm truly sorry, I must have given James quite a fright." Rosa looked shocked at her own actions for she really couldn't remember why she had acted in such a way.

"Not a fright but definitely a surprise. But Rosa please try not to find yourself night wandering again, and if you do, please wear some shoes!" Governor Swann chuckled to himself lightly again and left the room leaving Rosa to get some well needed sleep.

**Ok so it's not really long but it's only the first chapter, the next one is longer trust me please review :D**


	2. Captain's Promotion

Thank you if you reviewed last time J…next chapter up, sorry it took a while its long chapter, sort of getting the story moving on to the actual events now, obviously I've twisted some stuff to suit my story

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from any characters I created in my head :P

Rose woke the next morning to Elizabeth gently tapping her shoulder.

"Rosa? Rosa! Wake up, I heard about what happened. It must have been awfully cold. Here, father insists we wear them to Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth handed Rosa an olive coloured, finely made dress along with a corset. Rosa was then dragged out of bed by an excitable Elizabeth and was forced behind the dress curtain with two maids who quickly began forcing her into the corset and dress. She couldn't help but splutter as the corset was pulled tight around her chest.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked just as Rosa emerged from behind the curtain. The olive dress was pretty much identical to Elizabeth's apart from colour. Both Elizabeth and Rosa had similar body shapes, apart from Rosa who was slightly more filled out than Elizabeth, but both were of very similar height. But even due to their likenesses in body shape, they could never be mistaken for sisters by blood, for where Elizabeth had fair hair and fair skin Rosa had dark brown hair which came down past her chest as well as tanned skin and her emerald green eyes. She had been told by Governor Swann that she looked more and more like her mother each day, before reminding her that he hoped that that was all she shared with her mother.

"My you look beautiful Rosa, that colour looks amazing on you." Elizabeth then sat Rosa down and started brushing her hair. She put it up in a large bun with pieces hanging at the sides of her face and from the bun. Rosa's loose hair fell slightly curled around her face, where-as it would usually fall in light curls and waves. Elizabeth then picked up and identical hat to the one she was wearing but in olive and smiled at Rosa's reluctant face. She laughed and put the hat back away. Inside Rosa sighed in relief, before standing up and leaving the room and making their way to the top of the large staircase down into the foyer of the house. As they came onto the stairs they noticed Governor Swann talking to the tall, sweet, handsome man William Turner.

Rosa smiled at her friend as she saw him, it was obvious to Rosa how Will felt about Elizabeth and spent many a day with him in the blacksmiths shop where he worked trying to encouraged him to get closer to Elizabeth. Unfortunately it seemed he never would. So instead she had taken to forcing William into teaching her how to make and wield a sword and even b y Will's standards she was getting too good for him to teach. She could see now the love in his gaze as he looked towards Elizabeth.

Poor Will Rosa thought, Norrington is likely to propose to Elizabeth today, and most likely she would not refuse. So all Will's efforts will have gone unnoticed and to no prevail.

"Girls, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Swann broke the silence that had fallen over Elizabeth and Will.

"Will! It's so good to see you." Elizabeth quickened her pace descending the stairs until she faced him.

"I had a dream about you last night." She told him.

"About me?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to be…" The governor started but Elizabeth ignored him and continued to address Will.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" She smiled at him expectantly.

"Of course, how could I forget Miss Swann." He replied all to politely.

"Will dhow many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She asked smiling at him a friendly expression on her face.

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Will paused before replying to Elizabeth's question politely and if Rosa was not mistaken, rather sheepishly.

"There you see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety." Governor Swann cut in as Elizabeth's face fell.

"Now we really must be going." He added before signally for them both to leave. Elizabeth put on a sincere, proper look on her face momentarily before adding coldly to Will, "Good day…Mister Turner." And swiftly left the room.

Rosa smiled at Will, "I'll see you this evening, father says he trusts you to look after me." She said smiling before mimicking Elizabeth, "Mister Turner." She smiled again wickedly at him and left following Elizabeth to the carriage at the bottom of the steps from the door. The carriage swiftly took off out the gates and towards fort Charles where Norrington's ceremony would take place.

Rosa took off over to where Norrington was stood waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"James Norrington." She said walking up behind him, taking him purposely by surprise. "I have to thank you for what you did last night, anything could have happened if it hadn't been for you, you certainly are a man well deserved of this promotion." She smiled politely to him and rushed back to Elizabeth and Governor Swann as the ceremony began, with grand music and a parade of soldiers before Norrington stepped forward, down through the tunnel of soldiers weapons toward the front of the fort. Rosa found herself very uncomfortable under the pressure of the corset on her lungs, she seemed to be unable to get enough air however much she tried. Elizabeth was gently fanning herself unaware of Rosa. As the ceremony due to a close, Rosa and Elizabeth decided to take a walk over to the far side of the fort. A large open area which overlooked some rocks and the sea.

"Elizabeth, may I have a moment." The newly made Commodore appeared h=behing Rosa and Elizabeth. He nodded politely in thanks to Rosa before walking Elizabeth over to the wall. Rosa found herself now stood alone by a sidewall. She could only hear snippet of what the Commodore was saying but Rosa guessed he was about to propose. As she strained Rosa suddenly realise she had forgotten to breathe and so quickly started to try and take in large breaths of air which of course the corset she was wearing forbade. Rosa started to panic again and stopped breathing altogether blacking out and falling sideways off the top of the fort and into the sea, all she could hear were shouts of distress and Elizabeth's horrified scream as she fell towards the sea. As Elizabeth leant over the edge the pirate medallion she had been wearing that day slipped off from around her neck and fell into the sea with Rosa.

Jack Sparrow had only just finished his story to the two guards sat aboard the Interceptor, the fastest Navy ship in the Caribbean when a young woman fell from the top of Fort Charles and into the sea below narrowly missing the jagged rocks which lined the bottom of the Fort. After having arrived in a sinking boat, conning the boat master and being welcomed to Port Royale as Mister Smith, Jack Sparrow had made him way to the Docks to find a real ship, not a boat, or dingy. Where he had been confronted by two babbling guards, who after distracting he managed to get upon a ship. After finally realising the guards had followed Jack, threatening him with guns. Jack managed to talk his way of being shot and found out about the biggest ship in the Navy, The Dauntless and yet the fastest- The Interceptor. Until such a woman fell from the sky. Jack jumped out of his sitting position and ran to the side of the ship along with the two guards.

"Will you be saving her then?" He asked one.

"I can't swim!" He complained quickly, Jack looked at the other one and sighed taking off his hat and his affects. "Pride of the King's Navy you are…Do not lose these." He added before diving straight into the water.

Jack could see the young woman as she sank under the weight of her dress t the ocean floor. He swan towards her, not noticing the Pirate gold which had now become tangled around her wrist calling out to the sea. Jack scooper up the dead weight and brought her to the surface, instantly being dragged back under due to the heavy dress. Jack quickly ripped the dress from her, not surprised to see a corset underneath. He then swam to the nearest part of the dock. He lifted her up over the edge and was met with the two guards and another young woman who was wearing an identical dress as the young woman he had in his tight grip had had on before it was taken by the sea. Jack hauled her upon the dock and the guards began to panic.

"Not breathing!" One said shakily try to shake the woman awake. She was very pretty Jack thought. As was the one unwrapping something gold from the unconscious woman's wrist. Jack suddenly clicked and grabbed the blondes hand forcing it open to reveal a medallion made from Pirate Aztec gold.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her before remembering the girl underneath him. He quickly pulled out a knife and cut along the front of her corset and sat back throwing the cut corset to one of the guards as she coughed and gulped in the air.

"Never would have thought of that…" The panicked guard said now relieved. Jack looked at him surprised, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He told him matter of factly before returning his gaze to the beautiful woman beneath him. She was still gasping for breath and looking into the dark eyes of the man above her. She quickly nodded in thanks. She saw his eyes suddenly darkened in recognition.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, she didn't have time to answer before a sharp sword was pushed to Jack's throat.

"On your feet." A stern, military voice sounded above Jack and he steadily rose to his feet. The woman beneath him rushed over to the blonde.

"Rose!" She cried as the woman reached her, "are you alright?" Rosa turned to look at the man and saw surprise on his face. "Yes, yes Elizabeth I'm fine." Governor Swann rushed to Rosa and pout a coat around her shoulder in an attempt to get her warm. It was then both Elizabeth and Governor Swann noticed one of the guards holding Rosa's corset. The guard quickly dropped the offending item and pointed to Jack.

"Shoot him." The Governor said swiftly..

"Father!" Rosa interrupted, then went then went of to address Norrington. "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She asked him. The Commodore nodded to the men who had surrounded Jack. The put down their weapons and Jack turned to Rosa with a silent thanks. The Commodore put away his sword and instead held out his hand. "I believe a thanks are in order." Jack looked at the hand him confused for a moment but shook his hand. Before Jack could move his hand away though the Commodore took up the bottom of Jack's right sleeve revealing the branded "P" on his arms.

"Have a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." He asked matter of factly. The Governor sighed, "Hang him." Rosa sighed there was most likely nothing she could do at this point.

"Keep your guns on him men, Gillette fetch some irons." The Commodore barked before pulled back Jack's sleeve to reveal his Sparrow tattoo.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain Jack Sparrow…if you please." He tried to correct.

"Well I don't see your ship…Captain?" Commodore mocked.

"I'm in the market…as it were." Jack said quickly

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." A guard piped up.

"I told you he was telling the truth!" The other said, before adding quickly to the Commodore, "These are his affects Sir." Handing over Jack's hat, coat and weapons. The Commodore took hold of Jack's pistol and examining it.

" No additional shot or powder…a compass that doesn't point north…" He paused whilst inspecting Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood…You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack smiled.

"Arrhh but you have heard of me." With that the Commodore pulled Jack away from the group but before he could get very far to Rosa's surprise Elizabeth rushed forward.

"Commodore I really must protest." She stopped the Commodore, Rosa took her place by Elizabeth and added, "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." The Commodore told both the young women, trying to stop any further protest.

Jack thought this the best moment to add in his opinion, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

"Indeed." The Commodore said to him, Gillette finished putting the cuffs on Jack and left to stand behind the Commodore Jack took this moment to throw the chain over Elizabeth's neck and back away.

"Finally." He growled, Norrington grabbed Rosa and pulled her back from the pirate whilst Governor Swann the men lower their guns.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said to the Governor. "Commodore Norrington my affects please…and my hat." Jack added as an after thought. When he saw he wasn't moving he tightened the chain around Elizabeth's neck and yelled, "Commodore!". Norrington began to give Jack his affects whilst Jack addressed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it? He asked.

"It's Miss Swann." She barked back.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind, come come dear we don't have all day." Elizabeth took Jack's belongings from the Commodore and was swiftly turned to face Jack.

"Now if you'll be very kind." Elizabeth roughly applied Jack's affects unaware of the suggestive looks he was giving the Commodore. "Easy on the goods darling" He added as she roughly tied his affects around his waist.

"You're despicable" She looked at him with nothing but disgust.

"Sticks and stones love…I save her life, you save mine, we're square." He smiled at her before turning her back round to face the group.

"Gentlemen…me ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you also caught…Captain, Jack, Sparrow!"


	3. Angers Fight

Sorry about not updating in so long, time fly's by… I hope you like the new chapter J

Rosa stood next to Will as she listened intently to his story, after Jack Sparrow had escaped the Commodore, soldiers had instantly began their chase. Rosa and Elizabeth had been escorted back to the house almost instantly. Of course Elizabeth had been rather shaken up on the matter but Rosa had found herself hardly concerned. Instead she was curious to know of the fate that had befallen Captain Jack Sparrow, a mysterious creature if ever there was one. And what exited her most was the obvious inclination towards Rosa's name. There could only be one reason for any pirate to have an interest in her name, for it was the same as her mothers. Jack Sparrow knew of Rosa's mother, she was sure of it.

After a reluctant Governor Swann had allowed Rosa to go and see Will she had made her way quickly to the Blacksmiths shop where he worked. Will had been delighted to see her, if not concerned that she was there unbeknown to the Governor. Rosa had insisted that the Governor knew of her whereabouts so Will had taken to continuing to teach Rosa how to handle a sword as they would do often.

"So Will, I guess you heard about that Pirate down at the docks today?" Rosa had asked hopefully, praying Will knew what had happened to him after his escape.

"Yes…Rosa you don't fool me, you wouldn't be asking unless you yourself wanted to know something you didn't already know about, and I'm sure that we can both work out that the whole town knows of the "famous" pirate…so be straight with me, what is it you really want to know?" Will asked back a small smirk on his lips.

Rosa laughed, "Fine! I just wanted to know what happened to him, I mean I got swept away back to the house, didn't anyone see fit to tell me what had happened, he saved my life! I of all people should know." Rosa replied, pretending to be outraged but dropping the act when Will laughed alongside her.

"Well, when you put it like that…yes I know exactly what happened to him…" Rosa smiled happily as Will took a playful swipe at her leg which she easily blocked.

"Go on!" She pleaded.

"Well, from what I've heard, he made his way into the town. Closely followed by about 20 guards, when he got the opportunity he hid behind a doorway before making his way into the building. Where he cut away his shackles and upset a donkey." Rosa frowned at this.

"Upset a donkey, how could you possibly have known that!" Will shushed her with his free hand and carried on his story, constantly sparring with Rosa and her sword.

"But he soon had to hide as he heard someone else enter the building he was in. soon enough they were both face to face with one another and wielding swords."

"Hold on, where in the town, would Mr Sparrow find something to cut through his shackles, and THEN who on earth in the town owns and can wield a sword?" Rosa asked dropping her sword onto the bench as both she and Will sat.

Will laughed at Rosa, "What?" She asked, "What's so funny!" She asked again getting annoyed at Will.

"Listen to the rest of the story…they fought for a while, before the cheating pirate was forced to pull a gun on the poor man. With soldiers banging at the door the pirate was trying to make a quick getaway. Fortunately, an old, tired, fat drunkard was there to lend a helping hand and smashed a glass bottle over the pirates head…"

"I still don't get it." Rosa stated, "So the pirate was caught…is he to be hanged?" She exclaimed.

"Rosa, he's a pirate of course they'll hang him," Will answered a little sympathetic, it was obvious to him that Rosa had been excited about meeting a pirate.

"Where's Mr Brown?" Rosa asked suddenly noticing the lack of a sleeping bulk in the chair in the corner.

"Oh yes, that old, tired, fat, drunkard is getting a special reward for capturing a pirate." Will said flatly.

Rosa's eyes widened, "It was you, he was here…oh my goodness HE WAS HERE!" Rosa's face lit up in pure excitement as she finally realised the truth of Wills vague story.

"Oh yes, how exciting, not to mention I fought a pirate…" Will said, perhaps hoping for a little recognition from at least Rosa for his efforts, but it seemed Rosa really didn't care.

"Well, that doesn't matter, that's so exciting…there was a pirate that came to YOUR blacksmiths, that's great!" Will rolled his eyes in Rosa's general direction before getting to his feet in an instant as a loud burst of noise erupted from outside. Rosa turned in the direction of the window Will could see fear flickering dangerously behind her eyes.

He grabbed a sword and a mallet from the shelf and headed towards the door, "Stay here Rosa…stay inside. Arm yourself just encase, but stay inside." Will rushed outside leaving Rosa alone.

"Not bloody likely." She grabbed another sword and followed Will out the door a few seconds behind him. She looked about herself and found people running in all different directions. She followed the lane down to one of the main streets of the town. People were being struck down by shabby men wielding ugly looking swords.

Pirates.

Rosa ran into the fray and attacked a tall dark haired pirate, she cleared her head as she took a swipe at him circling him constantly not giving him a chance to fight back as she thrust the sword deep into his back. When he didn't fall Rosa was caught unawares as the pirate swung around his arm hitting Rosa's grip on her sword clean off as she staggered slightly backwards. The pirate grasped the sword out of his back and started to advance on Rosa. Suddenly Will was in front of her he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the centre of the street away from the advancing pirate.

"Rosa! When are you going to learn to do as you're told!" Rosa could hardly hear him over the shouting and screaming that surrounded them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another pirate run towards where they were stood.

"Will!" She shouted but Will seemed to ignore her, she pulled on his arm trying to get him out of the way. The pirate took a large candlestick to Will's head and before he could mutter another word he was down on the floor. Rosa's eyes flashed red with anger, all logic was replaced with a deep anger as she set her eyes on the group of pirates now leaving towards to docks. She grabbed Will's sword and ran after them all anger clouding her judgement. Rosa just ran after them only one thing on her mind. She could hardly remember why she was angry at them, everything had been blown away and she had completely lost control over anything.

She found them down by the docks making their way slowly towards Fort Charles, Rosa took a large swipe at one of the men bringing the blade of the sword down onto his shoulder. Each pirate turned towards Rosa, one or two started to laugh maliciously. Rosa backed up her anger, boiling over. She ran at the group her sword ready to blast into the dark, tall pirate, which thick dreadlocks hanging around his face.

Rosa didn't expect to be grabbed around the waist and thrown to the floor, another pirate stepped into her view.

"Oi. Out of the way, this one's mine…" The dark pirate pushed the other out of the way, Rosa tried to get up but the blade of a sword was pushed through the shoulder of her dress cutting the top of her shoulder as it did so.

The pirate raised his hand and backhanded Rosa hard across the face, she could taste blood as the pirate continued to kick her violently. After a few a minute she felt a rough hand wrap itself around her neck squeezing hard. Rosa lashed out blindly as all breath in her lungs was cut short. She began to cough and rasp trying and trying to get the hand away from her neck. She heard more laughing from above her and in a flash the hand was away from her neck. She was now being roughly forced to her feet long enough to again lash out at the pirate. He grunted in annoyance and threw her into the deep ditch which surrounded the Fort.

Rosa lay there for a minute listening to the pirates carry on up through the Fort as she coughed up the blood which had been rising up her throat. She tried to climb up the wall of the ditch but found that she kept stepping on the front of her dress. She ripped the dress away until it was above her knees, and gripped into the mud which outlined the ditch, she pulled herself out of the dirt, and caught her breath. She started to make her way towards the Fort again but a military shout stopped her in her tracks. A sharp sword edge was pressed to her back as the soldier came closer, Rosa could hear the footfalls of another coming up towards her.

"Turn around and don't move!" One ordered, Rosa turned and upon seeing her face the soldiers dropped their swords and took Rosa arms. She was still rasping and her dress was covered in blood and the mud from the ditch. Both soldiers took Rosa back to the mansion . She changed herself out of her dress and washed herself. Most of the maids had fled as soon as they had heard the commotion. Rosa took no notice of anything as she hit the bed and instantly fell into an exhaust ridden sleep.


	4. Deal with a Pirate

Rosa awoke the next morning to find herself practically alone in the large house. She ventured slowly down stairs but was gladly met with some of the house's maids. She was dressed and washed again before Rosa decided that she wanted to go out.

"No Miss, I'm afraid The Governor has ordered you to stay inside the house." One of the guards at the gate told Rosa as he blocked her exit from the house.

"Why may I ask?"

"It is very unfortunate business, but Miss Elizabeth Swann was taken last night, by the invading pirates and The Governor does not want you to feel the need to go after them." Rosa gasped at the news, she had had no idea that Elizabeth had been taken. Rosa's thoughts suddenly flung back to the night before and she suddenly remembered Will.

"Oh my goodness, Will Turner!" She cried, the guard looked slightly confused on at her.

Rosa didn't give him a second glance before rushing past the guard and out into Port Royal, she could hear the guard shouting at her to come back but she wasn't going to listen. She had to find Will and to see if he was alright. How could she have just left him like that when the pirate had injured him.

She could just about hear Will's voice coming from around the corner, he was shouting. Rosa rushed in to find, The Governor, The Commodore and some of the Navy along with Will having a heated discussion.

"Rosa! I ordered the guards to keep you inside the house!" Governor Swann exclaimed clearly distressed that I had gotten out so easily.

"So sorry Sir, but I heard of Elizabeth's capture and I must agree with Mr Turner that it is unforgivable to stand here and do nothing!" The Commodore looked shocked at Rosa's words.

"I think it best that both you and Mr Turner return to your houses, there is nothing and I mean nothing you can do here." The Commodore waved his hand and two guards appeared at my shoulders, I shook off their hands angrily.

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted, as the Commodore proposed a futile plan of action.

"Mr Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor…" The Commodore addressed Will as he walked around the table to face him. "You are a blacksmith." Norrington grabbed onto Will and drove him from the table.

"This is not the moment for rash actions!" He said threateningly. Before whispering to him, "Do not make the mistake in thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Rosa left after Will, glaring angrily at the Commodore, "Will where are we going, we have to find Elizabeth."

"I think you should do as your father asks Rosa and for once stay away from trouble…" Will kept on walking but Rosa stopped in her tracks.

"I don't think so William, I am coming with you to find Elizabeth whether you like it or not." Rosa swore she saw Will flinch slightly at the use of his full name, he knew when Rosa was angry and when she could suddenly flip out of control. He sighed, " Fine, but hurry up."

Rosa smirked happily before running a little to catch up with Will.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

"So see Captain Jack Sparrow, and make a deal with him." Rosa's eyes lit up.

"Wow…that'll be, amazing."

Me and Will made our way hastily down the stairs towards Jack's cell, Will taking the lead.

"Hey! You, Sparrow."

Jack lifted his head from his lying position in recognition of Will and Rosa.

"You know the ship the Black Pearl…" Rosa asked, hoping he would be able to help them.

Jack wiggled to get comfortable on the obviously hard ground, "I've heard of it." He replied simply.

"Where does, it make birth?" Will asked

Jack's head shot up "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" By Will's clueless face Jack guessed not and so continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It?s an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack finished smiling.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will was getting impatient.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked studying his nails intently.

"Because you're a pirate." Will answered simply.

"And you want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?" Jack asked, taunting Will.

"Never!" Will growled at Jack.

"But they took Miss Swann." Rosa added in before Will could get too annoyed with Jack's childish antics.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Jack turned his attention back to Will smirking again. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack sat up looking Will square in the face.

"I can get you out of here." Will said not taking his eyes off Jack.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack replied not believing Will at all.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will picked up the bench which was lying across the wall, he fitted it into the bars of the cell. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack suddenly asked sitting up.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William , I imagine." Jack leant forward obviously gaining interest. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will added slightly confused.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack sprang to his feet holding out his hand for Will to shake it.

"Agreed." Will said taking Jack's hand and shaking it.

"Right, Get me out." Jack flailed his arms signalling for Will to lift the bars free. Will pushed on the bench and sure enough the door to the cell lifted off it's hinges and fell to the floor making quite a lot of noise.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Rosa whispered both her and Will turned to exit.

"Not without my effects." Jack muttered picking up his hat, pistol, sword and coat before turning to Rosa and smiling.


	5. A CalleHaye

Sorry for the long wait :P

They were now creeping alongside the underneath of a bridge along the docks, Jack stopped and pointed to one of the ships.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will said glancing at the Dauntless.

Jack smirked, " Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl ? how far are you willing to go to save her?" He turned round to face Will.

"I'd die for her." He said fearlessly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack smirked, "And you," he turned to look at Rosa, like he knew her, again.

"Perhaps not that far, but you know, she's a good friend and all that." Rosa answered.

They next found themselves underwater, using a small fishing boat above their heads to keep in the air, Rosa had found herself in between Jack and Will, her being about a head shorter than the two she was finding it hard to keep her head above the water.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will whispered to himself.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said back, Rosa turned to Will as best she could as she heard a crunching sound, looking down slightly she could see that Will had gotten his foot stuck in a small wooded fishing basket, she laughed to herself. Will glared at her.

They swam up to the side of the ship, the basket still attached to Will's foot.

"Give that here…" Jack said swimming under the water for a couple of seconds and coming back up with the basket in his hands.

Rosa watched as he tied a rope around the basket and threw it up towards the ship, the basket caught on one of the large railings and Jack smiled happily.

"There. Perfect." He said pulling on the rope, before starting to slowly climb up it.

"If not slightly dangerous…" Rosa mumbled.

"If it weren't dangerous then it wouldn't be perfect now would it." Jack retorted back without even looking at Rosa.

"That makes no sense." She retorted back sharply.

The boarded the Dauntless without another word, Jack unsheathed his sword as did Will and they all walked out onto the deck.

"Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship." Jack said calmly to the officers standing on the deck.

"Aye! Avast!" Will cried, trying to act menacing, Rosa and Jack gave him a pitiful look and Rosa shook her head at him.

Gillette turned to face them with a confident smirk on his face "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Jack swore that he heard Rosa growl behind him much to his amusement, he planted a smirk on his own face and took out his pistol.

"Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Within minutes the deck was empty and the officers in a small dingy rowing away from the ship. Jack looked rather pleased with himself before setting to work on the ship.

"Right! Simple plan, do whatever I do, and follow me." He smiled at Rosa and Will who were equally confused.

"Right, I was hoping for something a little more precise."

Will turned around to spot the Interceptor, "Here they come…"

Jack rushed over to the side of the ship and handed Will a rope, holding one himself he gestured to Rosa to hold onto him, she scowled.

"I'm perfectly capable of holding onto my own rope Sparrow!" She went to grab one of her own but before she could she felt his arm snake around her waist and her feet leave the floor. They swung over to the Interceptor and made quick work of cutting the ropes which were holding the two ships together. Jack raced up towards the helm of the ship and began steering her away from the Dauntless.

Rosa caught Norrington's gaze and smiled innocently at him, she was guessing that he was shouting something but she just ignored him and waved playfully.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack cried over to Norrington from behind Rosa.

Rosa looked back over the ship to see Will sharpening his sword talking to Jack she made her way over to them listening to what Jack was saying

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." He was saying.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Rosa raised her eyebrows at this as Will seemed to recoil backwards.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack retorted.

"My father was not a pirate." Will said through gritted teeth as he took out his sword and pointed it at Jack.

Jack ignored him and without turning back round to face him said lazily "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will exclaimed.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack was now stood at the helm and with a rough turn of the wheel caused one of the sails to swing out violently, the yard caught Will around the chest and swung him out over the deck above the see.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do."

"Will!" Rosa ran over to the side of the deck but Jack pulled her back to his chest.

"Rosa…" He hissed a hint of warning in his voice. But it disappeared at once as he addressed Will again.

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Rosa could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I doubt I can bring this ship into Tortuga with just the two of us even if she is a Callehaye. Savvy?"

Jack let go of Rosa and swung the yard back over the deck of the ship where Will dropped to the floor, Jack turned back to him and offered him his sword.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and stood up swiftly, "Tortuga?" He asked, and Jack smirked.

A while later Jack was still at the helm and Will had gone back to sharpening his sword, Rosa was confused, she hadn't remembered telling Sparrow her last name, so how had he known…she walked up to him at the helm and lingered for a few seconds.

"I am a great practitioner of deciphering the mystery of a woman, and my infallible senses tell me that you wish to ask me something." Jack said turning to face Rosa and small smile playing at his lips.

"What did you mean, when you said "even if she is a Callehaye"?" She asked.

"You know what I meant…" He replied.

"Fine, how did you know then?" Rosa asked again getting a little frustrated.

"You have an uncanny resemblance." He said simply and returned to his post back at the wheel. Rosa sensed that she wouldn't get another answer out of him and so decided to leave him to it.

**Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is especially for Hidden Emotion :D who is the reason I am updating today, but don't worry this story will not be abandoned :D**

**xx**


End file.
